


Liquore alla pesca

by vannagio



Series: Lista delle cose da fare prima di morire [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth's First Time, Episode: s04e12 Still, Episode: s04e13 Alone, F/M, Missing Scene, Moonshine, peach schnapps
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«L’ho notata mentre cercavamo roba commestibile, ma me ne sono dimenticata».<br/>Daryl affondò il cucchiaio nel barattolo di burro d’arachidi, scuotendo la testa.<br/>«Liquore alla pesca».<br/>«Già». Beth gli si sedette accanto. «Forse Dio sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa, non può essere una coincidenza».<br/>«Non so niente di Dio, ma se sta cercando di dirti che devi bere quella merda, allora ho fatto bene a non andare in chiesa negli ultimi trent’anni».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquore alla pesca

**Author's Note:**

> Questa mini-shot è un missing moment dell’episodio 4x13 “Alone”, collocato subito dopo la scena del cane e subito prima la scena dell’attacco zombie e del rapimento di Beth. Per capirla a pieno, inoltre, bisogna aver visto l’episodio 4x12 “Still” (ma se avete visto l’episodio 13, di sicuro avete visto anche il 12): Beth vuole togliersi lo sfizio di bere, trova un liquore alla pesca; Daryl non può permettere che la sua prima bevuta sia una bevanda alcolica così mediocre, quindi la porta in un capanno in cui - To’h! – c’è una riserva di ottimo liquore fatto in casa che aspetta solo loro.

«Ti avevo detto di restare di sopra».  
Beth sorrise.  
«Sì, ma hai detto che c’era un cane, Daryl».  
Lui sospirò e afferrandola per un braccio la spinse verso la cucina.  
«Magari ritornerà, andiamo».  
Il piccolo banchetto imbastito da Daryl stava ancora aspettando. Burro d’arachidi, gelatina, due bottiglie di una sottomarca della coca-cola… Insomma, una vera cena da re. Se avessero avuto la prontezza di spirito di conservare un barattolo del liquore trovato in quel capanno nel bosco, avrebbero potuto preparare un cockatail con le bibite gassate. Di sicuro Daryl… Oh, accidenti, come aveva fatto a scordarsene?  
Beth zoppicò verso gli stipetti col sorriso sulle labbra. Daryl, che si era fiondato sul burro d’arachidi ancora prima di sedersi, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Non devi mettere sotto sforzo la caviglia».  
Lei non rispose. Aprì lo stipetto e ne estrasse una bottiglia di vetro, piena per metà di un liquido trasparente. Gliela agitò davanti alla faccia, in modo che potesse leggere l’etichetta.  
«L’ho notata mentre cercavamo roba commestibile, ma me ne sono dimenticata».  
Daryl affondò il cucchiaio nel barattolo di burro d’arachidi, scuotendo la testa.  
«Liquore alla pesca».  
«Già». Beth gli si sedette accanto. «Forse Dio sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa, non può essere una coincidenza».  
«Non so niente di Dio, ma se vuole convincerti a bere quella merda, allora ho fatto bene a non andare in chiesa negli ultimi trent’anni».  
Beth posò il liquore alla pesca accanto alla gelatina e si accasciò sul tavolo, fissando la bottiglia da vicino, come se il messaggio segreto fosse nascosto tra gli ingredienti dell’etichetta e lei non dovesse far altro che leggere per scovarlo.  
«Secondo me vuole dirmi che devo godermi le piccole cose, anche se si tratta di un liquore scadente».  
Daryl si mise in bocca una cucchiaiata abbondante di burro d’arachidi, guardandola di traverso. «Ti sbagli, quella era una delle regole di _Zombieland_ », disse dopo aver rituffato il cucchiaio nel barattolo.  
Beth sbuffò.  
«Be’, io voglio assaggiarlo lo stesso. Come faccio a essere sicura che il liquore del capanno era il migliore che potessi bere, se non ho un metro di paragone? Dovrei fidarmi della tua parola?».  
«Come ti pare. Basta che non mi coinvolgi di nuovo in quello stupido gioco del “Non ho mai”. Ci sono modi migliori per sbronzarsi».  
«Era l’unico che conoscevo e devi ammettere che tu non sei stato molto collaborativo». Beth sollevò lo sguardo dalla bottiglia. «Sai, non sono stata del tutto sincera, quella sera. Non è vero che l’avevo visto fare ai miei amici, quel gioco».  
Daryl era sempre concentrato sul burro d’arachidi.  
«Uhm».  
«Me lo ha insegnato Zack, alla prigione. Ovviamente non avevamo a disposizione dell’alcol… abbiamo usato delle pesche sciroppate. Maggie ne aveva trovato una latta durante una spedizione e me l’ha ceduta in cambio di un portaritratti».  
«Così… invece di una sbronza, avete rischiato il diabete?».  
Beth ridacchiò.  
«Davvero non ci avevi mai giocato prima?».  
Daryl posò il barattolo e si mosse a disagio sulla sedia.  
«Sono cose che fanno i figli di papà al college per fare ubriacare le ragazze e portarsele a letto. Io non ci sono mai stato, al college. Non ho nemmeno finito il liceo. E non mi è mai servito uno stupido gioco per rimorchiare una donna».  
Beth avvampò all’improvviso e tornò a fissare la bottiglia. Daryl aggrottò la fronte.  
«Che c’è?».  
Lei continuò ostinatamente a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul liquido trasparente, sperando che l’argomento cadesse lì. Quando però provò a sbirciare Daryl di sottecchi, si accorse che l’angolo sinistro della sua bocca si era arricciato appena. Aveva capito tutto, ovviamente.  
«Non mi dire... Hai capito il piccolo Zack! Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?».  
Col viso in fiamme, Beth raddrizzò la schiena, afferrò la bottiglia per il collo, svitò il tappo e mandò giù due o tre sorsi di liquore tutti in una volta. Si fermò solo per riprendere fiato. Daryl aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, in attesa.  
«Allora?».  
Beth storse la bocca.  
«Sa di pesca, sciroppo per la tosse e disinfettante».  
Daryl le sottrasse la bottiglia e spinse verso di lei il barattolo di burro d’arachidi.  
«Mangia qualcosa, due sbronze in due giorni sono troppe per una novellina».  
Ma Beth non lo stava ascoltando. Stava pensando a Zack. E alle pesche sciroppate.  
«Avevo fatto una lista. Delle cose che non ho mai fatto e che vorrei fare prima di…». Prese un respiro profondo. «Insomma, non sappiamo quanto tempo abbiamo a nostra disposizione, no? Quindi meglio avere le idee chiare. Ne avevo parlato a Zack… è per questo che abbiamo cominciato il gioco. Voleva leggere la mia lista, ma mi vergognavo troppo… così abbiamo trovato un compromesso. Non pensavo che sarebbe finita in _quel_ modo. Dici che aveva progettato tutto?».  
Daryl fece spallucce.  
«Che importanza ha? È come per il bere. Alla fine conta solo che la tua prima bevuta non sia con un maledetto liquore alla pesca».  
«Be’, il suo alito sapeva di pesca eccome. Nessuno dei due aveva la minima idea di dove mettere le mani e le gambe. Ero terrorizzata, temevo che qualcuno ci scoprisse. Pensa se fosse arrivato mio padre!». Beth si coprì il volto con le mani. Impiegò qualche istante prima di trovare il coraggio di riemergere da dietro le dita. «Non è stato per niente come lo avevo immaginato. È stato… veloce, imbarazzante e sciroppato».  
Daryl si attaccò al collo della bottiglia. Mentre mandava giù il liquore, il suo pomo d’adamo andò su e giù un paio di volte.  
«Mi spiace dirtelo, ma sei stata sfortunata», disse poi. «La tua prima volta è stata _esattamente_ con un maledetto liquore alla pesca».  
Beth si mise a giochicchiare con le pellicine rosse intorno all’unghia del pollice.  
«Be', le volte successive sono andate meglio. E poi... è come ti dicevo, no? Bisogna accontentarsi di quello che viene e godersi le piccole cose. In quel momento, non c’era nessuno disposto a portarmi in un capanno nel bosco in cui trovare una riserva di ottimo liquore distillato in casa».  
_Adesso però sì_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere Beth, ma l’occhiata che Daryl le stava rivolgendo pizzicava sulla pelle molto più delle pelliccine rosse intorno all’unghia del suo pollice. Così decise che era meglio stare zitta. Allungò la mano per afferrare la bottiglia, ma Daryl fu più veloce: si alzò, raggiunse il lavello e capovolse la bottiglia. Senza smettere di guardare Beth.  
_Blop blop blop._  
Il liquido trasparente si riversò a poco a poco nello scarico del lavello.  
«Non ubriacarsi», disse Daryl, mentre rimetteva la bottiglia vuota nello stipetto. «È un'altra regola di _Zombieland_. L’altra volta abbiamo avuto culo, meglio non trasgredirla ancora».  
Beth lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre tornava al suo burro d’arachidi.  
«Avevi ragione, però», disse lei, con un filo di voce.  
Daryl sollevò lo sguardo dal barattolo, il cucchiaio in bocca.  
«Uhm?».  
«Il liquore del capanno era molto meglio di quello alla pesca».

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre voluto scrivere qualcosa su The Walking Dead. Qualcosa con tanti zombie assassini che mangiano gente. Siccome sono molto coerente, ho scritto una mini-shot in cui non succede niente. Mi sembra giusto.  
> Sempre perché sono coerente, quando due anni fa ho scritto questa shot, shippavo Daryl e Carol come se non ci fosse un domani. A quale coppia è dedicata la mia prima ff in questo fandom? A Daryl e Beth. Pacifico. Però devo dire che, nonostante la Bethyl sia diventata la mia OTP di TWD, nel mio cuoricino c'è sempre spazio per la Caryl.  
> Quando nell’episodio 4x12 Daryl e Beth giocano a “Non ho mai” pensavo che avrebbero cominciato a parlare di sesso, verginità e prime volte. Un espediente per inserire un po’ di tensione sessuale irrisolta. Purtroppo e per fortuna non è stato così. Di nuovo, per coerenza, ho colmato questa enorme lacuna di cliché.  
> Non so se Daryl sia il tipo da conoscere _Zombieland_ , ma cronologicamente può averlo visto: il film è del 2009, mentre la serie tv è cominciata nel 2010. Magari è così bravo a cavarsela nelle brutte situazioni perché ha visto il film, no? ;) In ogni caso, le regole citate sono la numero 32 "Godersi le piccole cose” e la numero 24 “Non ubriacarsi”.  
> Adesso siete liberi di lapidarmi.


End file.
